


Won't get a spit outta me

by RobinCase



Series: How to kill a Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: Kenobi visits Bane in prison. For interrogation of course. Nothing else...





	Won't get a spit outta me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Not really much plot but it's a sequel to "How to kill a Jedi" nevertheless. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Have fun  
> RobIn

 

 

 

Bane sat there, head tipped forward, legs dangling from the upper bunk, fingertips tapping its edge in a fast rhythm. His forehead was furrowed.

 

The sound of the barrier field being deactivated interrupted his thoughts. He lifted his head and his eyes narrowed.

 

“Here to sneer at me, Jedi?”

 

“No need to sulk, Bane. You’re the one who decided to take this path. But no, I-”

 

Bane snorted and interrupted him.

 

“And by _this path_ you mean getting caught?”

 

Kenobi’s face was totally severe.

 

“No, by _this path_ I mean that killing people for money _will_ get you caught. It was about time and Anakin did a really good job. _”_

_“_ Oh. Come now, Jedi. Spare me your hypocrisy. And anyway, you make it sound so boring. It’s not about killing, well not only- _”_

Kenobi waved him off, but Bane would have sworn he saw a little jerk in his cheek.

 

“However, they sent me to query you.”

 

At that Bane jumped down from his bunk. Frowning he loomed over Kenobi. He still was a few inches taller, what filled him with a grim satisfaction.

 

“And by _query_ you mean interrogate?”, he asked, voice low.

 

Kenobi shrugged, unperturbed. A faint smile played around his lips.

 

“If you want to say so.”

 

Bane clenched his jaw and stared up into Kenobi’s eye. Kenobi looked back, serenely. For some daft reason he noticed that there was green in Kenobi’s eyes. Taken aback he lowered his gaze. The next moment he was furious with himself.

With both hands he pushed Kenobi back into the wall. The Jedi stumbled backwards, a glint of surprise in his traits but he quickly found his composure again. Oh, Bane had forgotten how much he loathed this smug look of his.

 

“You won’t get a spit outta me, Jedi.”

 

Kenobi just continued looking at him and smoothed a crease out of his tunic. Bane would have done pretty much everything to get this conceited expression from his face

 

“Why would they send you, after all? Don’t they think you’re biased? Or-”

 

He took a step towards Kenobi.

 

“-didn’t you tell them about our last encounter.”

 

Kenobi frowned and his jaw clenched for an instant. Bane grinned a little. This was more like it. But Kenobi didn’t hesitate long.

 

“Actually I requested it”, he declared confabularly.

 

His easy tone surprised Bane a bit. He didn’t like it. And he didn’t buy it for one second.

 

“Aww, missed me, Kenobi? I’m flattered.”

 

He hadn’t anticipated any reaction to that. He was surprised, when Kenobi swallowed, uncomfortably and avoided his eye. Bane was so taken aback he actually forgot to snarl.

 

“Wait, you _really_ missed me, did you?”

 

He didn’t manage to keep the astonishment out of his voice completely. Kenobi snorted.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, bounty hunter”, he snapped.

 

But Bane didn’t believe him for one second. Slowly he verged on Kenobi. A wide sneer spread over his face as Kenobi took a step back involuntarily.

 

“Bane.”

 

Probably that was supposed to be a threat but Bane ignored it completely.

 

“Come on, Kenobi-”

 

They were only inches apart now.

 

“-admit it.”

 

He leaned forward so that his breath brushed Kenobi’s neck and the tip off his fang streaked the pavilion of Kenobi’s ear.

 

“You missed these fingers.”

 

With that he grabbed Kenobi’s crotch. The Jedi drew in a hissing breath but he did nothing to push him away. Almost a pity. Kenobi took two steps back so that they were out of sight from through the barrier shield and pulled Bane with him. For a moment the bounty hunter wondered if this had been Kenobi’s intention from the start. As willingly as he played along. But then Kenobi pushed him into the wall and pressed their groins together and he had his work cut out with stifling a moan. And then there were Kenobi’s lips at his collarbone and his hands all down his spine and he couldn’t think about anything anymore.

 

Kenobi’s touches were wild, erratic and totally amateurish. And _fuck,_ Bane _loved_ it. The uncontrolled humping of Kenobi’s hip against his. Fierce fingers all over him. The demanding way he pressed him to the wall. Bane was used to be the demanding one, the one in charge. He wasn’t supposed to get dominated like that. And it terrified him that he couldn’t bring himself to care.

And then Kenobi crossed the last line. He kissed Bane, his lips smacking to Bane's, his tongue licking into Bane’s mouth and gone before Bane got the chance to bite back. But he wouldn’t allow that.

 

Somewhere during the process they ended up in the lower bunk, still out of sight but not out off earshot. It should matter to him, Bane thought as he listened to Kenobi’s panting while he kneaded him through his trousers. After all, fucking a Jedi wasn’t just frowned upon in prison. But he could defend himself. And somehow the idea of getting caught made this even hotter. Kenobi though-

 

His thoughts were stopped as Kenobi started fiddling with the zipper of his prisoner overall, cursing under his breath.

 

 _Why do Jedi have to wear such unexpedient belts_? He thought increasingly annoyed as he tried to open the buckle.

 

And then there was skin on skin and he stopped thinking for a time.

 

 

 

They laid side by side facing each other, still panting. Bane’s hand was curled lazily around the side of Kenobi’s neck. As he was sober enough to notice he withdraw it hastily.

There was an amused glint in Kenobi’s eyes. Time to act on it.

 

“Well, Jedi-” Bane whispered and let his index finger wander along the length of Kenobi’s now limp cock, a devilish grin upon his face.

 

“Admit it now? That you missed these fingers?”

 

This time Kenobi didn’t flinch. He even had the insolence to shrug. An innocent smile played around his mouth.

 

“Well, actually”, he said casually. “I missed this a lot more.”

 

With his finger he drew a circle around Bane’s mouth. The bounty hunter frowned.

 

“You haven’t even tasted the best of it.”

 

Kenobi laughed, low and vibrant. His voice still a little hoarse. Bane had to swallow.

 

“Perv”, Kenobi snorted, still chuckling.

 

“I didn’t mean a blowjob.”

 

He paused, seemed to hesitate a moment.

 

“Didn’t mean kissing either.”

 

Bane lifted his eyebrows, confused.

 

“I meant your smile, you dump dickhead.”

 

Bane stiffened, taken aback. Here they were again, Kenobi overstepping the next mark. _Never concede if you_ like _someone. Don’t even think about it._ It was an unspoken rule. Should be. Always. Especially for a Jedi and a bounty hunter. How came Kenobi could be so oblivious. How came Bane’s heartbeat was a hundred times faster now than it had been as he came gasping in Kenobi’s hand. This was _not_ supposed to happen. Ever.

 

Decidedly he sat up, legs over the edge of the bunk. A firm hand closed around his wrist. Bane refused to look at him, but he heard the amusement in his voice.

 

“Oh come now, Bane. It’s not like you didn’t thought about it.”

 

Bane spat on the ground and jerked himself free.

 

“Bullshit, Jedi!”, he snapped. With to much vigour. He heard it himself.

 

Kenobi laughed again and sat beside him. He pressed a soft kiss to his temple and Bane chafed at himself as he noticed that he was holding his breath.

 

Kenobi stood up and started getting dressed. The whole time he pierced Bane with his eyes. Still a faint, smug smile on his lips. Bane clenched his fists into the sheets.

 

“Well”, Kenobi shrugged. “I’ll come again for the interrogation. You know, when you’re up to it.”

 

 _Up to it?!._ Oh, he would regret that. He jumped to his feet and roughly grabbed Kenobi by the front of his robe.

 

“You. Won’t. Get. A Spit. Outta me”, he growled, emphasizing every word.

 

Kenobi only lifted his eyebrows and tipped his head in the direction of the drying spit on the floor.

 

“To late for that, I guess”, he grinned.

 

“But we’ll see”, he added a little more sincere.

 

Then his face softened and Bane let go as if he’d burnt himself.

 

“You’ve got enough time to think about it.”

 

No mockery. No _bounty hunter._ No comment about that he had enough time _because_ he was imprisoned. Not even a grin. And Bane wasn’t totally sure this was about cooperation.

 

“See you soon”, Kenobi said, amusement glinting in his eye again. His green eye. _Dammit._ And then, just like that he leaned forwards and placed a short kiss on Bane’s lips, practically chaste, turned around and left.

 

Bane stood, turned into a pillar of salt and watched him leaving, a faint tingle in his lips.

 

It was about time to get the hell out of this shithole, and fast.


End file.
